Coffee is a hug in a mug Coffe shop AU
by Alexcian
Summary: Just a ColdFlash OTP prompt/questions found on tumblr. Each one of the questions will have an OS attached to it, so it will make it greater and way more interesting. The series will contains different OTP situations/Challenges etc. 1. In a coffee shop AU, who would be the barista who keeps spelling the other person's name wrong? Barry and Leonard's different first Meeting.


First of all. I've got this idea from a "OTP Questions Challenge" and decided to do one for one of my OTPs; ColdFlash, or Barry Allen X Leonard Snart. Then, the idea grew and i've decided to not just answer the OTP question, but maje related One Shots, so it will be more attractive !

Now, here we are. 1st Question is half finished. 1st OC is done! (n/a : I've decided that the first question will have two versions, one for Barry and another one for Len !). Also, every question will have it's own story part (they will not be put in the same story, as different chapters) unless they are highly related ! So, i'll explain. AU will have their own stories, and will only have one chapter, unless another AU will be related to this one, others will be put in the same story, with mùultiple chapters. Thanks.

_**Also**, This one will have 2 versions, because I think it will be great to do so ! It will also be an AU where Barry and Len had met each other (an fall in love), with Barry still being the Flash, but he does not work with the CCPD, but as a barista in a coffee shop. Leonard is not a rogue (or it is not mentioned, so as you like!)._

This story is already in AO3.

Please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER** : This OTP question was taken from _**the moon dust writings**_ on **_Tumblr_**.

* * *

**1\. In a coffee shop AU, who would be the barista who keeps spelling the other person's name wrong?**

**Rep** : Both, they will both do it, in different ways. BUT, it's always Leonard L. Snart's fault.

* * *

Barry Allen, 22, whose name is Bartholomew, was a barista in the coffee shop "Tasty Interlude" in Central City. The Shop, belonging to Maisie Hillston-Fell, who is one of his High school best friends, is one of the most famous in the whole city of Central City. Because of the nice behavior of the staff, the quality of the coffees, the way the shop is open 24/7, the diverse and various tastes in drinks and multiples pastries they propose and the overall pleasant atmosphere - Which result to Maisie, who provides a reduction to nice people and allow an increase in the prices to those who are extremely rude and vulgar. This was a brilliant move, as Barry had spotted his second bully, Jamison Lordge — Tony still gets the first, but he already dealt with him — being nice and behave like a gentleman. Which, not to be rude, he is not.

Barry had worked for a month when he perceived him for the very first time; around 9 pm, during a wintry day, as it was winter and the barman was having a night shift. He was putting the Croissant and Napoleons in the display cases with some other pastries; Baklava, Chocolate pies, cream puffs, and Chestnut fondant cake, when he spotted this heavily enveloped man in front of the shop. He quickly cleansed his hands, thinking that maybe the man wanted to come in for a hot coffee.

The stranger was tall — bigger than him and barry was 183 cm or 6' 0 — and was wearing a white shirt with a black pant, dark baker boots with a leather vest of the same color. He was on top of that, wearing gray gloves, a knitted scarf with multiples shades of beige, a dark gray beanie, and winter protective glasses. Barry thinks the man is doing relatively too much as it was not that cold outside. Or maybe it is, he doesn't remark how the weather is as he had worked from 4 pm. He waited for the man to get in, but he didn't move at all, which was a bit disturbing because Barry was certain he was looking at him.

The man had already disappeared when Barry had jerked his head in surprise as he heard suspect sound from the back; fortunately, it was nothing more than Rosie, the store mascot, that leaves the shop by the kitchen's window. He couldn't find him. He surely was waiting for someone or was homeless waiting for something. Barry had lost his light fear and was a bit sad for not knowing if it was someone in need of something hot to warm him. Nothing more had happened next, and only two people had come taking hot drinks. It was the less exhausting and crowded night shift he had until now, since he started this work one month and a half ago.

When Barry's shift ended, at 11 pm and he said goodbye to the other staffs and get a leaving. He took with him a bunch of hot coffees cups for Joe, Eddie and the homeless that lives near the bus station he will pass by and where Joe will pick him. He sends them his biggest smile, while giving them their coffees cups; Latte for Gerard and Winston, Hot cocoa for Liam and decaffeinated for Julian, Roy and Old Liam. He took time to talk with them before wishing a goodnight to everyone and hoping a brighter next day when Joe's car was spotted.

Barry had totally forgot about the strange standing man until he saw him again, a few days later. He could recognise him due to his boots and the way he was standing; he was standing in a specific way that is actually common but gives certain vibes to Barry that he finds it way too strange, not that he is not a weird nerd that plays vigilante as he is one of the fastest men alive but this will certainly place him in a whole other level. He politely smiled at him as he entered the shop.

Today, the man is wearing a black shirt with the same dark pant and same biker boots but is having a blue parka and the gloves only. Barry can perceive his attractive, deep, blue-grey eyes and the only thing he could think about is that he is handsome and really charismatic. The man smiles back, while coming towards the counter.

" - _Hello, sir and welcome to Tasty Intelude may I get your order, please?_"

"- _Hello. I am unfamiliar with this establishment and don't know what to try. Can you please help me with that?_ " He looked at the barman with a slight smile that emits the same energy as a smirk. Even his voice is charismatic; low, smooth and slow. The younger really loves it. "_ Barry._ "

Barry felt more than saw his ears changing colors to a pinkish one; his name said by this voice sound like something more than it really is and it makes him feel strange, he quite don't want to know why. The barman then nodded after a few seconds because of the intensity of the look the attractive man is giving him.

" - _With pleasure, what is the type of drinks you like? Creamy, sweet or strong?_" He asked, while giving the menu a look, already knowing everything that was there but still needing for some assistance.

" -_ Surprise me._"

These words made Barry look at gorgeous man with wide eyes and a hint of blush on his cheeks. What is he trying to do? He then nodded a bit, incertain. None of them had noticed how staff near, Maisie and Karen, her wife, were looking back and forth at them with an amused gazes. After another a little awkward second, the consumer added.

" -_ Give me any drink you think suits me, I have fait in you. Barry._" He smirked again and leaned over a little bit " _I'll tell you if it was good or not. And make it large size._"

" -_O-okay. Great._" Barry was, already, dark pink.

He thinks rapidly and looked over the coffee to get a sudden idea for what to give him, when he spotted a cup. It was Iris and Eddie, in an early morning coffee date, totally forgetting they are not alone in the shop despite being an extremely advanced hour. He knows what first hot drink he will serve him and started working on it. When he finished, he was satisfied with himself for few seconds before asking himself why is he proud. It is plain weird. He turned to the man and shows him the fuming cup.

" -_ What name should I put in?_" He asked with a smile but it merges to frowns when handsome gives him a teasing smirk.

" -_ It wouldn't be funny if I give you my name, but my last name is Snart. Good luck, Barry._ "

Barry was panicked; he is used to people giving him incorrect names; which might be funny at some point - some use famous actors, singers names or even movies or book characters - or telling him some that he never heard about before. But he didn't once meet someone that ask him to take a guess and find his name. That wa the weirdest thing ever, and it's from the same person.

" -_ There is your order, Mister Snart, it's a Caffee Latte, with a half spoon of sugar. Hope you will like it._"

He writes Snart on the cup before giving it to him, Mr. Snart look at the cup for a long time that it made Barry nervous and thought that he will ask him to redo anther one. The man in front of him only gives him a mysterious smile then take the cup.

" - _That was a clever move, unfortunately Snart won't work on it's own. Think about it for the next time we'll meet._" He took the cup after paying and was going to go, but turned to look at the young barista. "_ And Mr. Snart won't either. I'll come tomorrow, have a nice day, Red._"

Snart leaves the coffee shop, not after winking at Barry — that absolutely missed it - and let the two other staffs corning the poor young man and interrogate him about how is this hotie that was totally flirting with him — " yes, Bartholomew, he was totally flirting with you. " and make him spilt the tea about who is this person. They only could make him talk to them when it was their shift's end, which coincided with the arrival of the other workers and, of course iris was spotted inside as well. His foster adoptive sister and best friend directly joined them right when Barry was blushing

" -_ What is going on, why is our little Barry is as pink as a flamingo?_ " She asked while setting her bag, containing her laptop on the ground, and look at them with questioning eyes.

" -_ He is blushing because a hot consumer flirted with him with the hottest way possible and a little game._" Maisie explained.

Without waiting even a second, Karen explained everything that happened when Snart arrived, lacking to give any name. She does want to know what is the stranger's name to encourage his rgame with Barry, but if she gives the name to Iris, she will totally go and try to investigate everything about him and that will make the game end and maybe will ruin the chance of Barry with him because as much as she appreciates her — She really loves her. She is kind and daring and loves to help other people — but she is insistent and will surely will stalk the man or be fascinated with Snart overmuch that it will frightens him and push him away from the cutest male she ever met.

" -_ I am not blushing. And totally don't know who he is, I've never met him before._" That was not a total lie, but he actually really never met him before. " _He is just having jokes and want me to find his name. He was totally not flirting with me. I mean, it's normal, it does happen often... Right?_"

By the looks he gets from all three girls; It seems that this games does not happen that often, which makes him turn pretty silent and blush a lot more than he already did. Okay. Maybe the charismatic man was really flirting with him — which he doubts — Or was acting his usual way, he couldn't know, and it truly means nothing for him. The girls were aware of what he was thinking but said nothing — Iris got warning from the two others — and decided to only interfere when Barry is clueless. Or will lost his likely future boyfriend, that they hope it will be more like a future husband. Barry, then receive a call, which is not unusual but he is lucky enough to be able to get a little rest.

—•—••–

As Snart had said, he came back the next day at seven; he was wearing a beige shirt, a black pant, some leather shoes and a grey parka that is less heavy than his blue one - Barry preferred the other. He waited until Barry was available to make his drink and talk for a while. His slight smile was left on his face, and he had put some great cologne. Barry greeted him with his usual big smile, and if this one was more vivid and joyous than the ones he gives newcomers, no one have to know it. Even if they seem to already do it.

" -_ Hello Barry. Have you found my name yet?_" That was the first thing he naturally said to him, with a smirk. "_The latte was good, but not that grandiose, unfortunately. What will I get today, superman? A medium size cup, please. We wouldn't desire me to have problem sleeping, wouldn't we._"

Barry's ears blushes strongly before he started working on the next drink he will provide him. He had, indeed thought about his name but nothing came in mind, so he decided to start Alphabetically. Wishing from the bottom of his heart that his name wasn't from another country otherwise, he will never find it. He put the ingredients in the medium-sized cup. In the meanwhile, Snart was having a discussion with him.

" -_ So, how is your ankle?_ " He asked, gaining a weird look from the Barista, that didn't disturb him but he continued talking. "_I saw you walking in the main street yesterday around 7 pm, like someone that suffer a twisted ankle. You really should be more attentive, the street is quite slippery in this period of the year I wouldn't want to stop seeying my favorite barista._"

" - _Oh, it was nothing, just me being a little clumsy. My foot is good!_"He offers him a big smile, looking at his foot with the spiderman logo, a hint of blush on the back of his neck. "_I'm absolutely fine, thanks for your concerns._"

Barry was internally panicking; yesterday he had fought a metahuman with a rock power, he had been injured by him. Snart must have witnessed him when he was going home while his body was recovering from the attack he got. He offered him a smile to hide his nervousness before giving him his hot drink. It was a classic Cappuccino with sugar. He wanted to try classic drinks before going to the complex ones. Handsome took it carefully and look at the name.

" -_ Aaron? I am way to handsome to an Aaron, don't you think?_" He playfully gives him a smile while paying. "_It smels good. Thanks, have a a nice day._"

Barry was speechless by what did not-Aaron had said, and he didn't know how to respond. He can't lie and say he was not "too" handsome, seeing as it is a lie, and it will upset him. He also, can't just admit he is handsome, since he is too nervous for that and because if he does this, the girls will never let it go, and he will get teased about this for a long time.

Snart note his reaction, and his smirk was way too marked not to be a tease, but it didn't make the barista want to make it disappears — he doesn't want to accept yet why he wants that with the other, but not with Snart — more it causes his face to get warmer. He winked again before looking at Barry with a gleam in his eyes. He turned after that and left the coffee shop, with his cup tightly in his hand. A smile hidden on his face.

—•—••–

For about three months, Snart came back to the coffee, in Barry's shift. He once arrived and it was not, thought — it was Maisie's and she gives him the man's schedule — so he came back later, to find him, and he rarely did miss their meetings on his own mistake, sometimes Barry have emergencies. He became good acquittance with the owners of the shop after that, and he somehow appreciate the couple, both of them .

He and the barista became pretty close and now, Barry flirt back with Batman. It's a long story; all you have to know is that Jamison was way too touchy with an awkward barista — Barry, who had ended his shift — and it didn't pleased Mr. Handsome, so he suggested the bastard should not touch what wasn't his, wearing all black. The next day, he got a free drink from the staff to thank him. Still, the best thing he was given was a lovely message on the cup "Thanks for protecting me, Batman" from Barry. Now, the hero's name is one of his nicknames. He pretty much likes it, because Barry is the only one to use it.

Barry — Bartholomew, he had learnt, when it was suggested, which is as great as his own name — had considered many of them, and for two months, he was absolutely wrong, trying different types — He even did try Albert, Coleman, Charleston, Broderick or Emmerich, and that was hilarious — so Snart had decided to give a hint, allowing him to know if the initial was right or no. Which, now, Barry knows his name is L. Snart, thanks to Lawrence.

Snart was undoubtedly in a jovial mood; he had a great dream; he got the best sleeping of the week — sleeping after talking with Barry is something he really liked — and his friend Mick had his plaster removed, thus, is in a good mood too so he will not be annoying him. It's also due to the fact that he will see his cute barista and that alone could light up his spirit.

He entered the shop; it was already crowded, but it is easy to identify the waiters, Sarah and John. Then he spotted Maisie with whom he had developed a relatively great friendship, with Karen, her wide, that is tease if you ask him. He, then, spotted his — Not his. Not yet — barista. Again, Barry was wearing the red vest he saw him for the first time, and that is the reason for the nickname he gives him. Red — Barry blushing a lot is another reason, but the vest remain the main one.

" - _Morning Barry._" He smiled at him "_so, what is for today?_"

" - _Hello Batman !_" He joyously smiled back while carefully preparing someone's cup. "_Do you want to try something new today or do you like to go with the usual Double Espresso Chiaro?_ "

" –_ I've got the same coffee order for five days. I would like to change that._" He started looking at the menu; it's the third time he has done it this whole period he was coming here. "_What would you suggest for a sweetened drink?_"

" - _What about a Peanut Butter and Banana milkshake?_" He asked while giving him quick glares. "_It's no that sweet, but still sweet enough._"

" - _We'll see that after, Red._" Snart smiles while adjusting himself to stand in a better position "_But I trust you enough._"

Barry finished the cup he was making and give it to John, the waiter. He then looked at his friend with a big smile, swiftly getting into work for the coffee of his favorite consumer. He seizes the usual cup. The he begins making the peanut butter, the milk and the banana plus some honey and start preparing the drink. Snart watches him with a tender smile on his face, that neither any of them had noticed. Other clients had, but for the consumer, it's a usual scene that occurs frequently when they are looking at each other and find it endearing. When the drink is finished and given to Snart, Mr. Handsome was going to say something but was cut with the arrival of someone. It was not the arrival itself that had cut him off, but the beaming smile his barista had given the newcomer. He turns to identify who the person was, and it was the notorious Oliver Queen.

As soon as Barry saw the millionaire, he leaved his post for his break and went to greet enthusiastically the man. With a tight hug, while the other male didn't seem to want to even let him, go. They looked as if they were really intimate and this picture causes the heart of Snart winch painfully inside his torso. It's not like he doesn't enjoy observing Barry with other people. It's just seeing the man he is unconditional in love with, being intimate and tender with a person that is not himself and being as close as a couple. That causes negative feelings. He looked at the cup in his hand, especially the name and that inadvertently causes him to feel worst. Lewis. Great. A growl escaped from his throat while glaring fiercely at the two other sittings in a table in the corner of the shop, discussing. He pays for the cup, and some fondant cakes then leaves the place.

Snart was gone and didn't notice the glance the staff exchanged between themselves, before looking at Barry. Maisie facepalmed herself with a desperate sigh before asking the other to continue their work. She and Karen decided to talk about it latter on, when they will be on the privacy of their home. Maisie went back to work while Karen decided to drop by the two stupid persons that were chatting, with absolutely no idea of what their action looked like to the other around. She sat face-to-face with Oliver when barry went somewhere.

" -_ Oh, it's good old Ollie!_ " She instantly started with a big, too joyful to be true, smile. "_What bought Mr. Queen up in our city, thought you were doing, you-know-what in yours. Were you bored or in need some vacation from it?_"

" -_ Good evening to you too, Karen._ " He greets her with a nod while taking the tart the waiter presents him. "_ Thanks. I decided to drop by to say hello to my friend, and Felicity wanted for us to have some family vacation time with the kids._ "

" - _You have a personal work in Central City._"She said matter-of-factly with a slight smile, knowing him well enough.

She looked at him with a smirk as he nodded. Naturally he must have a work to achieve in Central City, otherwise he wouldn't have been here and ruined the moment between Len — she definitely knows his name as she had the idea of searching for Snart — and Barry. And he will definitely ask for the younger to babysit his two children to have a date with his wife or merely enjoy some free time. She sighs then looked at him with a frown and her arms crossed on the table.

" - _And I have works in central city, too._" He smiles vaguely then look at her with a frown of his own."_I did something or...?_ "

She jerked her head a bit before sighing again at his noticeable lack of intelligence. She looked around, making sure Barry is not coming back anytime soon, before giving him the darkest look possible. It was still cute, but that was not the point.

" -_ Needless to say that you did something, you big idiot!_ " She said in a low voice, so people couldn't listen to their conversation. But she knows they are doing it anyways; they are all worried about the love story as she is. "_ Might just ruin a love confession a hot, nice and perfect man towards Barry! Do you know how much we were waiting for it? Three months, yes, three damning months and you managed to ruin everything in less than five minutes because two looked like both were boyfriends not just Best friends. Do you know what quite of a sexual tensions they were having and that..._ "

She was going to start talking higher, so he merely paused and takes one deep breath. Then she starts looking at him while tapping her nail tips to the table and gazed into his keen eyes; expecting for the information yo be thoroughly analyzed by his brain. It doesn't take long; his eyes become wide, and his mouth opens to comes to be of the shape of a small O. He quickly places his usual mask on his face even if he still was a bit surprised, afterward.

" -_ I didn't know about that._ " He grimaced. "_Do you think it can be fixed or do the green one have to interfere?_"

She intended to reply, and scold the man for joking about that, but barry was back so she couldn't answer. She gave him a look then returned to her work as a waitress, her mind already trying to find a way to help Barry. Promptly it's time to interfere in this story so that it will become unruined. This will be difficult, as none of them have any mean to contact Barry's future lover, even sure when he is coming back nor can clear the misunderstanding. And they intend clearing it, with Oliver and Felicity's help. Surely with all their expertise, it will be easy.

—•—••–

As expected, Snart didn't come for next to two weeks and Barry's state of mind was not the greatest around; he is pale, couldn't eat much, doesn't talk as he used to do, have the heart to do nothing and his smile is not as bright nor as true as it has been until now. Even as the Flash — that's his super-hero name — he was clumsy, careless and got himself injured way too much. He is desperate and barely knows the reason why. He is also worried about his favorite consumer; it is possible he was injured, bored of the coffee or maybe he did something wrong. He doesn't precisely remember, but it is driving him crazy. Everyone had seen him being in a bad mood, and they wanted to comfort him. Unfortunately, he merely says he is okay, while he definitely wasn't. And no one was up to confront him about that because he will become worst.

Karen and Maisie were trying suppressing their smile. They had worked for a week, but have set a plan to make everything become right again. They had found Snart's sister, Lisa, and contacted her to take her in he schemes. Surprisedly, she directly agreed to help them in the "plan" they also received the assistance of Felicity and of Oliver - does he in fact got any choice, thought? Naturally he didn't - and today was the D-Day. Barry was called to cover a shift — John was sick — and knowing the man he wouldn't refuse to help someone; he surprisingly loved to work and be in the coffee shop.

It started well, barry covered John's shift and nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far, it was even almost an enjoyable day, not much of bad consumers. He was too absorbed by his work to much give any attention around him besides his work, obviously. This was something the other used in an advantageous way to make the plan work better. It was a win-win situation as he didn't note how they organized themselves.

Iris was sitting in a table and seems to work; her laptop was open in front of her with a pill of paper was next to it and a coffee shop was there too. She wasn't really working, but more monitoring the outside as she possessed a distinct view on the street. Her job was to inform them about the moment the Snarts were coming inside. Also, it will let Felicity to know when she and her family need to enter the shop.

Karen and Maisie were inside, preparing everything; they were both baristas as they were the ones to encounter the Snarts first, and make sure Barry was not in sign when they will get inside. It's for the sole purpose to make sure Len wouldn't run away and break all their exhausting job and complex scheme that had taken one working week to be completed.

They didn't need waiting for too long before Iris saw the two Snarts coming towards the Coffee shop, she instantly makes the sign they were waiting for; the entirety of her papers fall on the ground and, of course, Barry rushed to help her arrange all of them in order. At this moment, Lisa dragged her annoyed brother inside; his face was clearly showing he did want to be anywhere but here.

Leonard didn't want to be in this place, and he didn't know where his sister insisted to come here and bring him along. He appreciates the spot, and the owner, but it's still a place he wants to avoid for a time — like the two weeks away weren't sufficient enough — to forget Barry. He just wishes for his stupid emotion to be in check and feel extremely unpossessive towards someone who actually has a lover. He merely accepted to come because he knows Barry's shift and Lisa had been very persuasive - threatening and then giving him the cold shoulders. He decided to be polite and salute Maisie and Karen before Lisa brings him to an unoccupied table in the corner, the most far from the windows and the door possible. She makes sure he take the only chair back to both of them, so he couldn't see Barry nor Felicity and Oliver when they will come inside.

Karen was the one to collect their orders — A hot cocoa with mini marshmallows and some cinnamon powder and a Double Espresso Ciaro with a cup of banana-orange juice accompanied by two chocolate-banana tart — and had small talks with Leonard and Lisa; asking about their days, how they are doing and all of that. She promptly omits to talk about Barry, and for that Snart is grateful.

He wouldn't be for too long, he even would want to kill her. The waiter delivers their order only a few minutes after Karen had been gone. It was Barry. Leonard had known it was him before he even gets the visual confirmation of it. He slowly shifted his head to look at the man he still remains in love with. He glared at his little sister; she must undoubtedly have something to do with this and he will get a revenge.

Barry was surprised when he recognized Leonard — he had made some researches, just to be sure he was alive — he wanted to greet him but didn't knew how to do it, especially since the man seem to ignore him. It started being awkward, and he was going to leave when Lisa — bless her — breaks the oppressive silence.

" -_ I am Lisa and you must be Barry, right?_" She smiles and ignores her brother as much as she could. " _Maisie had talked about you a lot. Don't worry, it's only good things. I think you are quite famous in the coffee shop._"

" -_ Hello,_" Barry smiles back and nods "_effectively, I am Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you Lisa._"

He smiles and takes the offered hand and shakes it. Lisa frowns a little then she hides a smirk on her eyes and Leonard knew she will do something stupid.

" - _Likewise._" She looked at him. " _Tell me, Barry, are you related to one Hen- Ouch!_"

The moment she said 'related' Leonard already decided to kick her leg under the table, but wasn't quick enough. He was aware of the relationship between Barry and Henry — father and son. He would have been the first one to talk about it if he didn't know it was a sensitive subject to the younger man. Why Lisa decided to bring it up now is uncomprehensible.

Barry was awkward and he excuses himself. Leonard intended scolding her when someone entered the shop. It didn't really bothered him, not until he overheard Barry greet the person. Damn 'Ollie' again. Like life itself is trying to gain a revenge on all the wrong he did since is young - What's next? Lewis will come into his house to hurt Lisa? Not like he hadn't done that many times already - and it starts pissing him off. He was going to leave the shop, again, when his sister indicates to something and her eyes pleaded him to turn and see it. Damn her.

He did, anyways, because he doesn't have much to lose already. Barry was hugging Ollie but then a little girl; 3 years old, light red hairs, brown eyed and cute literally jumps into Barry's arms. Leonard couldn't think that things could get way worst than what they were but this proves the contrary. Then he couldn't but to listen to their conversation, not that he wanted to.

" -_ Mia, don't jump on Barry,_" Ollie said with a smirk "_you might break him._"

" -_ Sorry Daddy._" The little girl — Mia — smiles sheepishly and kissed Barry's check, "_Sorry uncle Barry!_"

" - _It's okay, princess._" He kissed her check with a big smile.

Leonard spotted, then a young blonde woman with a cheerful smile on her face while she looks at Barry with the little girl; himself do think it's the most adorable thing he had witnessed. Barry let go the little girl that run towards the blonde and looked at her, surely with the puppy eyes. She must be a friend of the family, or maybe an aunt. But why didn't she ask Barry, as she was in his arms already.

" - _Mommy, I want orange Pie, please!_"

Oh. She is her mother. It explained everything; she looks kind like her to be honest; same little smile and same nose, and eyes as her. She also has these puppy cutenesses; these will cause you to want to preserve them from harm.

And Oliver is her Dad, so she will certainly will end up... ! Oliver is her dad, and the blonde is her mother.

Oh !

Leonard looked at his beloved sister who gives him a triumphant smile. He gently rolled his eyes then, without him knowing how, the woman came to hug Lisa. It seems that his sister had planed this, and he doesn't know how to think about it; be proud of her because she was really quite he hadn't seen it coming; be angry at himself that he hadn't seen it coming and was played like a newbie. He was surprised when the blond looked at him and basked in this mischievious glow on her eyes.

" -_ You must be Lisa's brother, Leonard, right?_" She didn't allow him time to talk before continuing, _"I am Felicity Smoak, Oliver's wife._"

" -_ Nice to meet you miss Smoak._" He nods at her,"_You can call me Len, or don't cal-_"

" - _Wow, your voice is great; your eyes too._" She looked at him with a smile, which wasn't something he liked, while she takes place in the chair near his sister. "_People out there call you Barry's beau you know? Some even use Future Husband to refer to you. Barry was so red when I told him; it was comic especially when he tried to deny his feelings for you — it's obvious he loves you, if you ask me — and ended up saying a half sentences where he nearly confessed his love. One of my co-workers always says that when you love someone, just go for it; if they reject you, at least you will heal faster. Did you know that -_"

Leonard never meets someone that could speak as much as her. He was not barely trying following whatever she was saying until something had attracted his attention, but later — the information had to be fully understood by his brain — while she was talking with Lisa. He looked at her with surprise, even if it didn't really shown it.

" - _Pardon me, but whay have you said?_" He asked her. "_I think I have misheard something._"

" -_ Oh I was saying that buzzard do-_" She couldn't finish as she was cut off by Leonard.

" -_ Not that,_" he said impatiently while asking himself how this subject was approached, "_but what you said about Barry._"

She gives him a suspicious look before looking at the man she talked about; he was talking with an old couple. She seems to think about all the things she said about him, until something clicked in her mind. She looked at Lisa and chuckled.

" -_ That his perfect date is being home,_" she asked with a grin, "_with his lover, drinking hot cocoa or tea and talking or watching TV with the fire on the chimney?_"

" -_ No. Not that._" Leonard was glad to obtain this information, but it was not what he was looking for.

" - _Oh, that he is in love with you?_ " She smiles, and nodded her head when he shakes his. "_He is deeply in love with you. Never saw him so sad and worried when you stopped showing up. I had to make him stop thinking that he did the 'greatest wrong in the history of Central City', which is not the case. He really was down when you decided to stop coming. He even decided to throw up his little crush on you because he thought that it makes you incomfortable._"

She said that like it was the most natural thing ever. Not like she just made Leonard's heart skip a beat — several, in fact — and simply tell him that his feelings are not reciprocal and, on top of that, that his little disappearance had caused sadness and worry to the one he is in love with. It's a lot to take, even for someone as calm as Leonard - giving some arsehole a good beating after said person nearly assaulted someone he cares for is being protective and aggressive yet still a bit calm as he did not kill him. He had to think quickly; what to do right now.

He turned his head towards where Barry was and found him behind the counter, helping Karen while Maisie is god know where. He analyzed him for few minutes, and when the barista felt someone looking at him, he looked back and smiles wide when their eyes meet. It's at this moment that Leonard's questions and incertitudes seem to vanish into thin air. He knows exactly what he should do right now.

He gets up after giving a look to his sister, who only smiles and nodded, before walking towards HIS barman, a grin on the face. The, he stood in front of the counter and looked right into Barry's eyes. They stayed like that for a good two minutes before the smallest break the silence.

" -_ Hey, Leonard._" He said with a smile. "_It's been a while, how are you?_"

" - _Hello, Bartholomew._" Leonard smiles too, then lean on the surface a bit more to be closer. " _I am well, now. I had heard you were in a quite foul mood. How are you?_"

" -_ Yeah I, I am great, thanks._" He bit his lower lip and Len found his adorable. "_I am sorry, if I did something to make you, I don't know, uncomfortable._"

" - _You really did something,_" Len smirked, "_you have stole something from me. You have my heart, and I am certain I don't want it back._"

The pickup line was a total cliché — usually, Len don't use them — but it makes Barry going tomato red again and it's the cutest sign the older had seen; it's a look he would gladly see every day. Len was a bit nervous, but the shy grin he gets from the person opposite him makes him involuntarily smile too.

" -_ Well, I would need it because mine was stollen by you._" he looked at him. "_And I wouldn't like to obtain it back... even if you want it._"

" - _Great, because I don't want to give it back either._" He smirked, "_Now, I hope you like to eat Mexican, because I will come gathering you at eight, to take you out for our first date, boyfriend._"

He was going to turn and leave to inform Lisa that she has to be on her apartment tonight. Barry's hand halted him. He turned to ask him if something doesn't satisfy him — he would have altered all the plan if it will make him happy — but was taken by surprise by a tender, gentle and delicious lip on his own. Damn. Barry is kissing him. He was surprised. Len kissed him back hungrily and with passion, making the tender kiss an intense makeout session, as much as they could with a counter between their bodies. Until someone cleared his throat.

" -_ Can you two don't do that in front of my children, but in your car or, better, in your appartment?_" Oliver inquired while his hands are on Mia and William's eyes.

Barry breaks the kiss, with a light growl from Len. The latter looked at his now, boyfriend's friend and smiles at him.

" -_ Don't be jealous,_" he started, "_I am sure you can make someone babysit them for the night for you and Felicity to have a 'date' too._"

Then he was gone, ignoring with an amused smile the eyes of Mr. Queen who were definitely addressing him middle finders.


End file.
